


Расплата

by Sunny_kitten



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Angst, Bromance, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_kitten/pseuds/Sunny_kitten
Summary: Себастьян винил во всем лишь одного человека. И теперь, когда выяснилось, что этот человек жив, Моран исправит ошибку двухлетней давности.





	Расплата

Моран всегда был уравновешен и мыслил трезво, даже после смерти шефа долгое время оставался таковым. Сначала в нем жила надежда, после он пытался понять, для чего Джим это сделал. А спустя год наступило смирение. Себастьян покинул страну, уехав в Ирландию, где прикупил небольшой домик близ графства Лонгфорд. Вместе с Джимом он решил похоронить все то, что связывало его с криминалом. Но до конца от дел отойти не удалось, заказы периодически все равно поступали на почту, Моран выполнял их через раз. Теперь всё решала цена, которая раньше не имела значения.

Себастьян вновь остался один. Но он отлично с этим справлялся, хоть и вернулся на исходную. Одиночество не было для него помехой, единственное, что его угнетало — это ностальгия, воспоминания. Которые периодически красочными картинками мелькали перед глазами. Но он жил дальше, всячески избегая общения с бывшими приятелями.

Однако вся эта тихая и заурядная жизнь, на тот момент уже почти законопослушного гражданина, треснула пополам одним утром… Шёл обычный выпуск новостей, бубнящий фоном, пока снайпер намазывал на поджаренный тост джем.

«А теперь сенсационные новости. Детектив в кепке жив!…»

Моран бросил взгляд на экран, услышав знакомое прозвище. Медленно отложив нож в сторону, он всматривался в растянутую на пол-экрана фотографию Холмса.

«…Как стало известно, Ричард Брук, тело которого так и не было найдено, был не кем иным, как Джеймсом Мориарти. Напомним, что именно он два года назад…»

Тогда что-то в нем сломалось или скорей проснулось. Про завтрак он уже забыл, пропуская мимо ушей слова диктора. Игра так и не была закончена…

Выследить Шерлока труда не составило. Мориарти часто рассказывал о Холмсе. Себастьян действовал в одиночку, в этом деле ему не нужна компания. Он караулил Холмса неподалеку от Бейкер стрит. Тот возвращался огорченным и с разбитым носом.

— Ну, вот и всё, — Себастьян нацелился на Шерлока, тот не моргая смотрел на него.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что _там_ случилось, — медленно начал Холмс. — И знаешь, что…

— Джим мог убить вас всех, — перебил его Себастьян. — Но он не отпускает людей просто так. Все должно быть продумано, идеально, словно театральная постановка. И тут я подумал: неужто Джим, тот самый, мог вот так просто взять и пустить себе пулю в голову? И… да, он мог. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое скука, верно? Вот только, он её пустил не из-за того, что ему жить надоело. А из-за тупика и выигрыша. Вы ведь оба уткнулись в тупик из-за его игры. — Он говорил спокойной, и лишь еле уловимая дрожь в голосе выдавала его отчаяние. — Но мне это не нужно. Это всё чушь.

— Тогда я не понимаю, что ты хочешь. Вот он я! — развёл руками Холмс. — К чему тогда все эти разговоры?

Шерлок тянул время, пытался его потянуть ещё немного. Полиция уже в пути, и до конца осталось немного. Но он просчитался. Моран больше не желал тратить время.

— Просто чтоб ты знал… хотя, не важно. Прощай, Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но не успел. Раздался приглушённый хлопок. Пуля Браунинга пробила череп детектива, оставляя за собой небольшое аккуратное сквозное отверстие.

Моран не был психопатом, у него не было жажды убивать… до сегодняшнего дня. И что-то всё же было не так.

Себастьян пришёл на кладбище, где проходили похороны Холмса, специально. Он видел, как Джон старается держаться из последних сил. Как, уткнувшись в его плечо, плакала Молли. Несчастная Молли Хупер, пожалуй, единственная, кому Моран искренне сочувствовал. Она была тройкой в огромной колоде карт Мориарти. И эту милую наивную девушку было действительно жаль. И как Майкрофт с родителями смотрят вниз. Себастьян должен был знать наверняка: в этом деле поставлена точка.

На выходе он внезапно столкнулся с человеком, который не должен был приходить сюда.

— Всё кончено, — коротко сказал снайпер.

— И что? Полегчало? — она смотрела на него слегка с укором. И так и не дождавшись ответа, пошла в сторону могил обходным путём. Её не должны здесь заметить.

После этой встречи он наконец понял, что именно было не так. Той ярости, что подпитывала его, больше не было, она странным образом переросла в отчаяние, ведь Джима-то это все равно не вернёт. Но Себастьян отбросил эти рассуждения. Игра закончена навсегда. Всё!

Морана поймали спустя год, оказалось, что у Холмса уже была на него кое-какая информация. Но это выяснилось слишком поздно. Теперь всё будет по-другому. Каждый получил своё. Шерлок слишком долго действовал Себастьяну на нервы. Хоть Джим и говорил, что похож на Шерлока, Моран был с этим не согласен. И если даже у них было что-то общее: им обоим нужна была публика; Себастьян предпочитал не обращать на это внимание. И теперь Холмс мертв. Как и Джим, который гнался за драйвом. Моран же, не сдержавшись от соблазна спустить курок, как все получил по заслугам.

— Эй, слушай. А как ты относишься к смерти Холмса? — впервые за несколько месяцев обратился к нему сокамерник. Морану он нравился тем, что молчит, Себастьян даже тешил себя надеждой, что тот немой.

— Это меня не касается, — ответил Себастьян. А как он к ней относится? Он не был в восторге от случившегося. — А что, он опять умер?

— А ты телек, похоже, вообще не смотришь. Знаешь, же Джеймса Мориарти? Ну, так вот, у него был личный охранник. Говорили, что тот охранник сильно привязался к своему шефу, они даже жить стали вместе…

«У меня просто своей квартиры не было, дебил».

— …потом Джеймс застрелился. Тут у его снайпера крышу-то и снесло. Поговаривали, что он застрелился вслед за своим хозяином…

«Как бы не так!»

— …а вот недавно я узнал, что он жив, а ещё, что он прикончил Шерлока Холмса. Имени его, правда, не называют, занятно, — усмехнулся он.

Сокамерник поведал бы ещё много всего, но его перебил охранник. Он зашёл в камеру и недовольно бросил:  
— Себастьян Моран, к вам посетитель, у вас десять минут.

Моран хотел было отказаться, но его взашей вытолкнули из камеры и, надев наручники, повели по коридору в комнату для посещений. Его пристегнули к стулу, охрана вышла, Моран заметил, что мигающий красный огонек у камеры погас.

«Что ещё за дела?»

— Привет, Себа, — в комнату вошёл Джим, Моран дернулся, но наручники его удержали.

— Ну ты и скотина! Я два года думал, что ты мёртв! А ты, оказывается, черт тебя дери… жив!

— Звучит как претензия, — улыбнулся Мориарти и присел на стул. — Я мог бы и не «оживать». Всё ради тебя делаю.

— Иди ты со своими шутками! — и немного погодя добавил, — рад, что твои мозги целы.

— А твои, судя по всему, нет. — Джим больше не улыбался. — Ты понимаешь, что я не могу тебе помочь?

— А уже все равно. Лет пять я тут просижу. Дождёшься меня? — Себастьян сделал жалкую попытку улыбнуться.

— Ответь лишь на один вопрос, чем ты думал, когда стрелял в Холмса?

— Тем же, чем и ты, когда стрелял себе в голову, — огрызнулся Себастьян. — Ты хотел, чтоб Шерлок разукрасил своими мозгами асфальт, я ему лишь помог в этом, закончив твою, как ты это называешь? «Игру!»

— Ты меня разочаровал, — театрально скорчив подавленную гримасу, сообщил Джим. — Неужто действительно…

— Заткнись! — Моран вновь дернулся вперед, об железный стол звякнули наручники. — И если тебе больше нечего сказать, то вали отсюда! Да, я действительно поверил. — Себастьян почти кричал, а эта гримаса «печали» начинала слегка выбешивать. — Можешь гордиться своими актерскими способностями. Труп ты сыграл прекрасно! Браво! Повторишь это на бис, а?

Он смотрел Джиму в глаза, на что не каждый был способен. Темно-карие настолько, что зрачков от радужки было почти не отличить. Но этот чуть безумный огонек, который обычно загорелся в порыве новой затеи, больше не играл в его глазах. Они стали холодными, без прежнего азарта. Мориарти молчал, вернувшись к серьезному выражению лица. Лишь пару раз хмыкнул, при упоминании актерских способностей. Лучшая его роль ещё впереди.

— А теперь ты заявляешься сюда… вот так просто. — Себастьян сделал паузу, во рту пересохло. — Зачем ты пришёл? — Устало спросил он, рассчитывая на привычное пожатие плечами и наглую улыбку со стороны Джима.

— Я скучал, — просто и немного печально ответил Мориарти. Не такую встречу он планировал и не в таком месте.

Себастьян примолк, не зная, что ответить. Он смотрел вниз на поверхность алюминиевого стола, словно пристыженный школьник. Мориарти, откинувшись на спинку стула, смотрел на него с лёгкой обидой. Так в полном молчании они просидели всё оставшееся время.

Дверь открылась, и охранник оповестил об окончании свидания. Джим тяжело вздохнул и поднялся, собираясь покинуть комнату. Морану в последний момент удалось поймать его за руку.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил Себастьян. Он впервые за последние минут пять поднял глаза на Мориарти. — Джим…

Тот лишь качнул головой и вышел. Тяжелая стальная дверь мягко захлопнулась за ним.


End file.
